Sleepover
by dragongoddess13
Summary: What if the girls of Konoha decided to have a sleepover but what if their boyfriends decide to eavesdrop. sasu/saku naru/hina ino/genma lee/ten tamari/shika.


-1Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: Sasu/Saku Ino/Genma Naru/Hinata Temari/Shikamaru Ten Ten/Lee

-------------

Laughs could be heard eminating from the apartment in a rural part of Kohnoha. The laughs were created by the five female Jounin in the main living room.

The girls sat around the living room carrying on about girl things. The five girls were none other then Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Temari. What were they talking about you ask, why none pther then their boyfriends. That's right all five girls were officially accounted for.

Tamari, who is originally from the sand village, started dating Shikamaru about two years ago. Both thought the pairing couldn't be better. It was true love everyone could see it.

Ino on the other hand started dating Genma three years ago. There was definitely love there but it was also a relationship dependent on sex. They all new she would be pregnant soon but then again it's npt like they didn't love each other.

And then there was Hinata, the shy ninja, who had gained a little confidence thanks to her new fiance Naruto. The Kyuubi proposed to her just a few weeks ago and the anticipation was killing both of them. If it weren't for their friends they would have eloped.

Of course we can't forget everybodys favorite couple Sakura and Sasuke. The young couple was the second newest of the group. After Ten Ten and Lee. Sasuke had returned to the village only a year ago. He was welcomed back as a hero for killing Orochimaru and his older brother. Upon returning he relized that so many things had changed including the young medic- nin who was no longer a weak, boy crazy ninja with a huge forehead. Sh had grown into a beautiful, strong, independent women. And he loved it, it drove him crazy in fact so crazy that within three months he had made her his own.

And of course we have Ten Ten and Lee. Lee, finally relized that his crushing after Sakura was a waste of time, especially after Sakura and Sasuke started dating. Was relization hit him his eyes were opened and there was Ten Ten right in front of him. He never realized how beautiful she was and it wasn't long before he pledged his love for her, which she was more then happy to except.

It was now six years since the group as a whole started dating and everyone of them was happy beyond reason.

It was Saturday night and the five said girls were engaging in their weekly ritual of girls night. This week they decided to have a sleepover like they did when they were kids. But this week something was different.

Upon hearing that their girlfriends were having a sleepover the boys in question decided to spy.

"We're in so much trouble if they catch us." Naruto whispered creeping up behind Sasuke.

"Shut up Dobe they won't hear us if your not talking." Sasuke said.

"Both of you shut up I can't hear them." Genma whispered. The group walked up to the window and listened into the conversation.

-----------------

"Ok, ok, so Hinata did you and Naruto make any plans yet?" Sakura asked after the laughter died down.

"Well actually we were thinking a spring wedding, outside in the village's main garden." Hinata said.

"Oh Hinata, that sounds so romantic." Ten Ten gushed. Hinata giggled.

"Don't tell the guys but it was Naruto's idea." Hinata explained. The girls started gushing.

"Seriously that's so romantic." Sakura said.

"Yea I had no idea that Naruto was so in tuned to women." Ino said smiling.

"I know isn't it great, he totally gets me." Hinata said lovingly.

--------

"In touch with your feminine said are we now." Sasuke said teasing Naruto.

"Shut up Teme. In case you hadn't noticed everyone in there things I'm the greatest guy in the world." Naruto defended. Sasuke scowled in defeat.

-------------------

"What about you Tamari? How are things with Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

"Troublesome" Tamari mocked making everyone laugh. "But no seriously things are great. I couldn't be happier." she said. "The sex is good too."

"AHHHHHH!" the four other girls cooed.

--------------------

"Nice man." Genma said to Shikamaru.

"Well what can I say." He replied in that monotone voice of his.

-----------------

"Well isn't anyone going to ask me about my relationship?" Ino asked.

"What's there to know. Sex, sex, and more sex." Sakura said. Ino thought for a moment.

"What's wrong with that?" Ino asked innocently. The girls looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

----------------

"Dude." Naruto said giving Genma a high five.

------------------

"So Ten Ten, finally reeled him in huh?" Tamari joked. Ten Ten giggled.

"Yea it took forever but it was worth the wait." she replied.

"Ya know I really thought only Naruto could be that dense." Ino said. Hinata giggled.

"Yea well he still is sometimes but I love him anyway." Ten Ten said smiling.

"He doesn't get hints does he?" Sakura asked.

"No but it's ok at least I won't get pregnant anytime soon." the girls laughed again.

-------------

Lee hung his head low in embarrassment.

"I am not dense." Naruto said defensively.

---------------------

"And last but not least, Sakura." Ino said "Come on girl tell u is he good in bed?"

"What?!" Sakura said embarrassed blushing a deep shade of red. The girls laughed again.

"Come on don't be shy." Tamari said "We all shared our story so you have to share yours." Sakura blushed even more.

"Well in all truth, he's a…. well….he's" Sakura stuttered.

"Spit it out girl!" Ino yelled.

"He's really good." She said. "I mean really good. Mind blowing good."

-----------------

Outside the window the last of the Uchiha blushed the deepest red in existence.

"Whoa man, now that's what I'm talking about." Naruto said a little to loudly.

-----------

"Hey did you hear that?" Sakura asked turning toward the window.

"Yea it sounded like Naruto." Hinata said. All five girls got up and walked over to the window. Sakura whipped back the curtain catching five said guys off guard. The five female ninja looked at their boyfriends with an indescribable look. The boys looked through the window, then at each other, then ran for it.

"Every man for himself!" Naruto yelled. They past through the wood as a short cut back to Naruto's house. They were in such a hurry they didn't see Kakashi sitting above them in one of the trees.

"Ya know what they say, curiosity killed the Shinobi" just as he said that the said five female shinobi ran after their eavesdropping boyfriends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok I know it totally sucked but I thought it was funny so I had to write it. No flames please. My self confidence is weak enough as it is. Thanks for reading.


End file.
